


Drabble #14

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: Drabbles [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Jack Kline, M/M, Top Dean Winchester, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite





	Drabble #14

Sam's hands are huge on Jack's ass, spreading him wide for the viewing pleasure of the brothers. The action somehow makes Sam's cock feel even bigger in Jack's hole than it already is. He whines, flexing his hands in Dean's grip, but he doesn't safeword. He never wants this to end. His whole body is alight with pleasure.

Dean’s knees are planted on either side of Jack’s body, thighs thick where Jack’s arms are looped around them. His cock leaves a slick trail between Jack’s shoulder blades, a mental image that has Jack moaning into the pillow.

“Please,” he whimpers, shifting his hips a little to try and get some friction on his cock.

“Shhh,” Dean soothes. “We’ll take care of you, sweetheart.”

And they will, Jack knows that. He also knows they’re going to take their sweet time doing it.


End file.
